Misunderstanding Season 2
by Zhechii
Summary: Lucy menduga bahwa Rufus hanya tertarik dengan buku. Akan tetapi, dugaan Lucy salah. Rufus memiliki hobi lain selain membaca buku. Dalam proses menguak hobi kedua Rufus mengakibatkan salah paham bagi kedua Dragon slayer terlebih lagi Rogue Cheney. Seperti apakah hobi kedua Rufus yang sebenarnya? RnR?


Disclaimer : I own nothing.

* * *

**Misunderstanding Season 2 Version Rufus And Lucy**

Rating : T

Rufus/Lucy

Humor/Friendship

* * *

Suatu ketika di sebuah bundaran taman yang berada di tengah-tengah kota Fiore, seorang gadis pirang yang memiliki postur badan seksi sedang menggerutu sendiri ditemani seekor makhluk kecil berwarna putih yang selalu bergetar. Tampaknya makhluk kecil sedang mendengarkan semua keluh kesah dari gadis pirang tersebut walaupun sebenarnya ia kurang paham apa yang dikeluhkan gadis itu. Meski begitu, ia tetap setia mendengarkannya.

"Dasar penyihir kartu tarot yang menyebalkan! Benarkan, Plue?"

Makhluk kecil berwarna putih salju yang bernama Plue ini hanya menggangguk kepalanya, sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang diomelin oleh majikannya.

"Dasar Cana Sialan! Awas Kau!" Teriakan kekesalan yang telah ia pendam cukup lama akhirnya terlontarkan juga dengan suara nyaring sehingga terdengar oleh beberapa orang yang berada di sana. Mereka bertanya-tanya, _ada apa dengan wanita pirang itu?_

Napas gadis belia yang bermanikkan coklat ini terenggah-enggah tampaknya ia berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Lucy_-san_?"

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Lucy menoleh ke sumber suara panggilan tersebut. "Anggota Sabertooth?! Eto...hmm...Siapa ya?"

"Rufus. Masa kau lupa." Pria pirang berambut panjang ini sedikit kecewa karena Lucy lupa sepenuhnya tetntang dirinya setelah berakhirnya pertarungan Dai Matou Enbu bahkan namanya.

"Maaf. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalimu sebab kau tidak mengenakan topeng mata."

"Akh. Maafkan aku kalau begitu. Aku lupa memakainya karena aku sedang diburu oleh waktu."

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ngomong-ngomong Lucy_-san_, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini sambil berteriak?"

"Akh...I-itu..." malu kini memenuhi gadis pirang itu sebab ia tidak menyangka bahwa tingkah liarnya diketahui oleh seseorang terlebih lagi ia bukan dari _guild_ yang sama. Lucy bingung harus menjawab apa kepada penyihir yang bertingkah elegan dan smart itu.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Setiap orang berhak menyembunyikan setiap rahasianya. Aku tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu, Lucy_-san_."

"Oh." Lucy kagum sesaat dengan ucapan dari Rufus, pria yang dulu pernah menjadi lawan Gray di _grand final_ dan dalam pertandingan pertama di _Dai Matou Enbu_. Pria itu tidak..bahkan semua anggota _Sabertoo_th yang semulanya bertindak arrogan dan sombong kini berubah menjadi sedikit terbuka.

"Ngomong-ngomong Lucy_-san_, apa kau tidak sibuk hari ini?"

"Aku tidak kegiatan hari ini. Ada apa?"

"Kalau begitu, apa kau bersedia mampir ke ruangan pribadiku?"

"Eh?!" Lucy tersentak kaget, berjalan mundur untuk sedikit menjauhi pria berambut pirang yang tidak disangka-sangka merah muda yang tipis menyerbak di muka penyihir muda yang mewarisi ilmu sihir pemanggil arwah dari almarhum ibunya.

"Lucy-san...Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?"

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku?!" Bentak Lucy sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di atas dadanya untuk melindungi kehormatannya. Wajahnya memerah seperti warna rambut Erza

"Jangan berpikiran negatif seperti itu, Lucy_-san_. Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu sambil minum teh dan makan kue buatanku," kata Rufus, tenang dan lembut.

"Oh. Begitukah? Maaf. Aku kira kau ingin melakukan_'itu'_ padaku." Lucy berusaha untuk meminta maaf karena ia sudah melukai perasaan pemuda dari _Sabertooth_ dengan tuduhan yang konyol dan tidak masuk akal.

"Hm. Apakah kita bisa berangkat sekarang?" Ajak Rufus, suara yang lembut dapat menyihir bahkan meleleh setiap wanita yang mendengarnya atau berada di dekatnya.

"Baik."

Lucy mengikuti langkah Rufus dari belakang. Makhluk kecil yang berwarna putih salju yang semenjak tadi selalu setia mendengar keluh kesah majikannya, telah kembali pulang ke dunia bintang.

"He..Rufus, kau bisa memasak?"

"Hmm. Sedikit-sedikit."

"Aku kira kau hanya tertarik membaca buku dan tidak tertarik pada kegiatan lain selain membaca buku."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"

"Hm! Habisnya kau berbeda dengan anggota Sabertooth lainnya. Ibuku bilang kalau orang yang suka membaca buku itu akan terlihat dari wajahnya dan cara berbicara mereka."

"Tidak juga."

"Eh? Rufus, apa kau pernah tertarik pada sesuatu selain membaca buku?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berhenti melangkah dan membalikkan badan dengan cepat kemudian ia menghampiri Lucy. Gadis penyihir Fairy Tail itupun ikut berhenti mengambil langkah dan memandang was-was terhadap sang pemuda pirang itu.

Tangan kanan Rufus memeluk pinggang Lucy dan mendorongnya lebih dekat sehingga ia bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Lucy yang memanas karena tersipu malu. Rufus mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga dirinya dapat melihat dekat kedua bulatan manik mata coklat Lucy yang indah. Ibu jarinya diletakkanya di rahang dagu gadis itu kemudian jari telunjuknya memberikan tekanan pada dagu Lucy untuk mendongak ke atas, membalas tatapan Rufus.

"Apa kau ingin tahu, Lucy Heartfilia? Hobiku selain membaca buku?" Kata Rufus dengan nada suara yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, sedikit nakal dan menggoda.

Goresan warna merah padam memenuhi rona wajah Lucy, ia tidak bisa menghindar ataupun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemuda pirang itu. Ia hanya dapat menelan Ludah.

"Akan aku tunjukkan padamu hobiku yang lain selain membaca buku."

* * *

Di Kediaman _Sabertooth,_

"Ah! Akhirnya selesai juga misi ini! Aku lelah! Bartender, satu gelas minuman jeruk yang segar!" Kata Pemuda berambut jabrik yang pirang itu sambil menidurkan pipi kanannya di atas meja.

"Sting. Kau seperti kakek-kakek." Ejek salah satu rekannya, pemuda berambut hitam legam.

"Berisik kau, Rogue! Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar."

"Ini pesananmu, Sting!" Kata bartender itu, diletakkannya satu gelas besar minuman berwarna kuning keorangean itu di samping wajah pemuda pirang dengan luka di sebelah kanan atas dekat alis.

"Woah!" Rasa haus yang sudah mengeringkan tenggorokannya membuat dirinya langsung menyambar minuman itu dan meneguknya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Sting, kau akan tersedak!"

Nasihat dari rekan timnya sama sekali tidak dihiraukannya, yang terpenting pemuda pirang itu meniadakan rasa haus yang menghantuinya. Pemuda berambut hitam legam itu hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah kawannya itu."AH! Leganya!"

"Sting, kau memalukan! Apa kau tidak bisa bersikap dewasa sedikit?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak melihat Rufus belakangan ini. Kemana dia?"

"Lagi-lagi kau mengalihkan pembicaraanku," kesal Rogue, pemuda berambut hitam yang sudah menjadi rekan setia dari Sting.

"Kalau Rufus, ia berada di ruangannya," ujar salah satu anggota Sabertooth yang tidak sengaja mendengar pertanyaan Sting.

"Oh. Aku ada perlu dengan dia. Aku akan pergi ke ruangannya. Rogue, kau ikut denganku?"

"Hm. Aku juga ada perlu dengan Rufus."

"Lector, Frosch. Apa kalian ikut?"

"Tidak. Kami di sini saja. Kami sudah lelah dan tidak kuat berjalan lagi," ujar kucing kecil berwarna merah yang menyeluruh.

"Fro juga sependapat."

" Ya sudah. Kalian beristirahat saja di situ. Ayo, Rogue."

"Hm."

"Akh..Tunggu sebentar kalian berdua!"

"Kenapa?"

"I-itu..."

"Kalau ada yang ingin disampaikan, cepat kau katakan!"

"B-bukan begitu. Ha-hanya saja Rufus-san berpesan supaya tidak ada yang menggangu dirinya hari ini," jawab pria muda berkulitkan coklat gelap, bimbang harus bagaimana ia menjelaskannya kepada kedua penyihir _Dragon Slayer itu._

"Ada apa denganmu? Kami tidak akan lama. Lagipula Rufus tidak keberatan jika kami menemui dia."

"I-itu.."

"Akhh! Kau terlau banyak omong terlebih kurang jelas. Ayo,Rogue!"

* * *

Kedua dragon slayer kembar itu mengabaikan perkataan kawan guildnya yang berusaha menahan dan menjelaskan kepada mereka mengenai pesan yang telah disampaikan oleh Rufus.

"Ah. Mereka tidak mendengarnya."

"Mereka memang seperti itu."

"Rufus-san berpesan untuk tidak ada yang menganggunya hari ini."

"Apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Rufus-san dan penyihir dari Fairy Tail itu?"

"Tentu saja _'itu'_!"

"Itu?"

"Jangan berlagak polos!" Marah pria yang berusia sekitar 24 tahun itu sambil menjitak kepala pemuda berkulit gelap itu.

"Auuw! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Hm. Ternyata dibalik sikap anggunnya, Rufus-san memiliki hasrat kepada wanita terlebih lagi wanita lugu, polos dan seksi seperti dia!"

"Jart, kau mimisan!"

"Akhhhh! Tisu..Tisu!" Teriak Jart sembari mencari tisu atau sesuatu yang dapat menghambat keluarnya darah dari hidungnya.

"Dasar otak mesum! Aku berharap Rufus-_san _tidak marah padaku."

Sementara itu, kedua pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan sihir Dragon Slayer hitam dan putih ini telah berada dekat dengan ruangan pribadi milik kawannya, Rufus.

"Rufus, kami mas-"

"Kenapa Sting?"

"Aku mendengar suara wanita di kamarnya," kata Sting sembari mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu untuk mendengarnya lebih dekat.

"Siapa?"

"Suara wanita ini tidak asing. Rasanya aku pernah mendengar suara ini dimana dan kapan ya."

"Bagi tempat! Aku juga ingin dengar."

Pria berambut hitam gelap ini melakukan hal yang sama dengan rekan kerjanya, mencuri dengar pembicaraan dari balik pintu karena penasaran dengan suara wanita yang sedang bersama dengan Rufus. Mereka tahu bahwa Rufus adalah pria lembut dan mempesona yang telah berhasil menyihir kaum wanita untuk jatuh cinta dengannya tapi, mereka tidak menyangka jika Rufus membawa wanita yang tidak dikenal ke kamar pribadinya dan apa yang sedang dilakukan mereka saat itu.

"Ah. Rufus~"

"Lucy! Itu suara Lucy!" Jawab Rogue dan Sting secara bersamaan dengan nada pelan sehingga tidak terdengar oleh Rufus bahwa mereka sedang menguping.

"K-enapa ada Lucy di kamar Rufus? Apa yang sedang dilakukan mereka berdua di dalam sana? Beraninya kalian berdua!"

Sting hanya terbengong melihat perubahan sikap dari kawannya yang biasa bersikap tenang dan cuek bahkan melampaui kata cuek ini telah berubah seketika hanya mendengar nama Lucy.

"Minggir, Sting!" Perintah Rogue, geram dan bersiap menarik pedangnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Rogue?" Henti Sting, kerepotan menahan emosi Rogue yang terpenuhi kalimat, _'Bunuh Rufus!'_

"Minggir kau, Sting!"

"Jangan berpikiran negatif dulu. Dinginkan kepalamu, Rogue! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Awas! Akan kubunuh si keparat Rufus!"

"Dia itu temanmu. Apa kau lupa? Kumohon, tenangkan dirimu! Lebih baik kita dengarkan dulu apa yang dilakukan mereka. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah."

Sting menghela napas lega setelah melihat kawannya itu mengendalikan emosinya yang membara dan menakutkan. "Nah, seperti itu donk! Ada apa denganmu?"

"Entahlah. Hanya saja tiba-tiba aku merasakan aura panas dari tubuhku. Aku tidak tahu itu apa."

"Oh..."

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, kok."

Beberapa saat kemudian,

"Ah. Rufus bisakah kau pelan sedikit? Ini merupakan pertama kalinya bagiku."

"Hm. Pertama kali kah? Tapi aku bukan pria yang lembut seperti dibicarakan orang. Aku tidak peduli ini yang pertama kalinya untukmu, aku akan menyerangmu terus-menerus tanpa belas kasihan."

"Ka-Kau curang...Akhh! Jangan di sebelah sana!"

"Hmm...Apa di sebelah sini, titik kelemahanmu yang vital?"

"Akhhh...Kau luar biasa, Rufus. Jangan kau serang di sebelah sana. Aku mohon padamu."

"Tidak bisa, Lucy_-san."_

"Akhhh! Tidak!"

"Kau benar-benar lucu saat memohon padaku, Lucy-san."

"H-hentikan pujianmu itu. A-aku tidak akan termakan oleh pujianmu itu."

"Bertindak tangguh kah? Akan aku hancurkan perisaimu itu dan memohon padaku dengan suara imutmu itu, Lucy_-san_."

"A-apa yang kau katakan Rufus?! Aku akan membalasmu."

"Membalasku? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Sekarang kau tidak berdaya, Lucy_-san_. Kau berada di posisi yang terdesak. Aku akan mulai menyerangmu lagi."

"Akhhh...Hentikan. Aku mohon!"

"Aku berhasil. Akhirnya kau mengatakannya juga, Lucy_-san_."

"Sialan Kau, Rufus!"

"Hussh, Lucy_-san_. Seorang wanita tidak boleh mengucapkan kata kotor seperti itu."

"Akhhh...Kau menyerangku lagi."

"Tentu saja aku akan menyerangmu sampai titik puncak."

Suara Lucy dan Rufus yang semula terdengar semu dari balik pintu kini begitu nyaring bahkan suara tersebut membuat seseorang telah hilang kesabarannya dan aura hitam yang siap membunuh sudah mengelilingi diri pemuda itu. Pemuda pria berambut Jabrik pirang itu berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tubuh kawannya itu yang telah terbakar emosi.

"Lucy_-san_ tampaknya aku akan mengakhirimu dengan serangan terakhir ini."

"Aku mohon, Jangan, Rufus! Kalau kau melakukannya ak-aku bisa..."

"Itu bukan urusanku, Lucy-san. Kau yang harus menanggungnya sendiri sebab dirimulah yang pertama kali menantangku untuk memperlihatkan hobiku selain membaca buku. Maka dari itu, aku tidak akan bertindak setengah-setengah."

"Akhhh...Jika tahu akan berakhir seperti ini, aku tidak akan berbicara seperti itu. Rufus, kau Licik!"

"Licik? Siapa yang kau sebut _licik_, Lucy_-san_?"

"Kau, Rufus!"

"Hahaha...Lucy_-san_, setelah serangan terakhir ini, aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan panggilan, Rufus-sama."

"Tidak. Aku menolak!"

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak segan lagi menyerangmu, Lucy-san...bukan...Lucy. Bersiaplah!"

"Akhhh, jangan! Kalau kau lakukan itu, aku bisa berteriak keras!"

"Silakan saja. Biar semua yang berada di sini dapat mendengar suaramu."

"Kau aneh!"

"Terima kasih."

"Itu bukan pujian!"

"Aku tahu itu. Bersiaplah, Lucy-san. Panggil aku Rufus-sama!"

"Akhhhh...Hentikan!"

"RUFUS, KAU!" Geram Rogue yang sudah tidak dapat mengendalikan bisikan setan dari dalam dirinya, ia pun mendobrak paksa pintu kamar Rufus dengan keras sehingga mengagetkan Lucy.

"Rogue?" Heran Lucy sewaktu melihat pria berambut hitam legam ini masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"_Checkmate!_" ujar Rufus seolah tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Rogue.

"Akhhh...Aku kalah!" Teriak kekalahan Lucy saat lawannya mengatakan _'Checkmate'_ yang berarti permainan telah usai dengan posisi kekalahan telah disandang olehnya.

"Hmm...Aku menang, Lucy-san."

"Kau kuat, Rufus_-sama_. Aku mengaku kalah."

"Rufus_-sama_? Kumohon hentikan memanggilku seperti itu. Aku hanya terbawa suasana."

Lucy tertawa pelan sementara Rogue hanya berdiri bengong dengan beribu pertanyaan di otanknya . Tatapan manik merahnya mulai teralih dengan sebuah papan yang bermotifkan kotak persegi dengan dua warna dasar yang polos yakni, hitam dan putih serta terdapat pion hitam berhasil mengepung raja dari klan putih tanpa ada prajurit putih yang melindunginya. _'Catur?Apa mereka sedang bermain catur?Kalau begitu, aku...'_

"Rogue, ada urusan apa kau datang kemari? Kenapa kamu mengeluarkan pedang seperti ingin membunuh seseorang," kata Rufus yang menyadari kehadiran Rogue di dalam ruangannya.

"Akh...itu..." Bingung menyusun alasan untuk dijadikan jawabannya, ia terdiam kaku dan memasukkan kembali pedangnya ke tempat pedang yang diletakannya di samping pinggang pemuda yang terobsesi dengan Gajeel itu.

"Rufus, apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan?" Sting bertanya dari balik pintu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, kami hanya bermain catur. Lucy-san memintaku untuk memperlihatkan hobiku selain membaca buku. Catur adalah hobi keduaku yang selalu menemani hari-hariku jika aku bosan," jawab Rufus yang terdengar singkat dan tenang, kedua tangannya mulai merapikan kembali pion-pion catur ke dalam papan catur.

"Tapi kami mendengar kalian...Hah lagi-lagi ini salah paham. Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Rufus?"

"Aku sengaja melakukan karena 2 alasan. Alasan pertama, aku sudah menyadari keberadaan kalian yang sedang sibuk menguping dan mengintip kami dari balik pintu itu sejak tadi dan alasan kedua..." Mata biru Rufus melirik tajam ke arah Rogue dan senyuman licik mulai tersirat di wajahnya sesaat melihat gelagat Rogue yang salah tingkah.

Merasa suasana tidak nyaman lagi, pemuda berambut hitam legam itu berlari meninggalkan ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa disertai garis-garis warna buah persik telah terukir di rona wajahnya.

"Rogue!" Panggil Sting meski tidak dihiraukan oleh orang tersebut. "Rufus, apa kau sengaja?"

"Hmm...Tidak. Itu hanya sebuah kebetulan saja."

"_Ne_, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Lucy, heran dan bingung untuk memahami pembicaraan kedua anggota Sabertooth itu.

"Ha. Lucy, kau sungguh tidak peka. Kasihan Rogue!" Sting hanya menghela napas atas ketidakpekaan gadis yang telah disukai oleh Rogue setelah kejadian salah paham pada waktu itu (A/N: Bacalah Misunderstanding Rogue/Lucy).

"Apa?"

Sementara itu,

"Awas kau, Rufus! Sial! Hari ini sungguh sial!" Gerutu Rogue, kesal disertai dendam. Ia terus-menerus berlari sekuat tenaga tanpa melihat kondisi di sekitarnya sehingga ia pun terjatuh dari tangga.

"Hari ini aku benar-benar sial! Aku seperti orang bodoh."

* * *

**Tamat**

* * *

**Original Posting : 19/02/2014**

**Prompt : Catur**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! RNR?**


End file.
